Rewrite ${(6^{-5})(6^{-7})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{-5})(6^{-7}) = 6^{-5-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-5})(6^{-7})} = 6^{-12}} $